The most common way of fitting a hearing device, i.e., adjusting a hearing device to the preferences of a user of said hearing device, involves using a personal computer external to the hearing device and further equipment for measuring an audiogram of said user and calculating, on basis of the audiogram, a gain model to be used for this user, wherein a gain model represents the basic amplification characteristic in dependence of input level and frequency. This gain model is used at least as a first fit. Typically, later, some fine-tuning will take place, based upon said gain model, so as to further improve the gain model for improving the user's hearing sensation.
Said audiogram is unique for each user, and obtaining it involves in many cases a precise determination of the user's hearing loss for many frequencies. The whole procedure of measuring the audiogram is carried out by a hearing device professional such as an audiologist.
The determination of the gain model is carried out using a specific algorithm, also referred to as fitting algorithm or fitting rationale, such as NAL-NL1, DSL-i/o and Phonak Digital. After all required audiogram data are taken and entered, the corresponding calculation is started.
When the gain model is finally determined, it will be transmitted to the hearing device. Possibly after another command, the transmitted gain model (typically represented by several data, in particular parameter settings) will be used in the hearing device, and the hearing device user finally can experience the perception of environmental sound when the newly obtained gain model is working.
From EP 1 617 705 A2, a hearing device is known, which can be fitted in-situ by the hearing device user. The hearing device plays test sounds to the user, which are known to the user from everyday life, and the user uses the hearing device's volume wheel for adjusting each test sound to comfortable audibility. Having made such adjustments for several test sounds, new parameter settings are calculated and used.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,432, a hearing system comprising a hearing-aid device and a remote control is known, wherein it is provided that the remote control transmits data to the hearing-aid device, which—when received in the hearing-aid device—are used for adjusting the transmission characteristics of the hearing device.
From U.S. Pat. No. 6,175,635 B1, it is known to use one user control of a hearing device for simultaneously setting several audiological/acoustical parameters of a signal processor of the hearing device.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,927, it is known to adjust the transmission characteristic between microphone and earphone of a hearing device by measuring an audiogram of the hearing device user and inputting one-by-one the so-obtained audiometric data into a remote control of the hearing device. The audiometric data can relate to the hearing device user's hearing loss at different discrete frequencies. When the whole audiogram, i.e. all said audiometric data, is entered into the remote control, the data are transmitted to the hearing device. In the hearing device, the data are used for adjusting the processing.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,306, a method for configuring a hearing-aid device is known, in which an audiologist performs conventional audiometry by gathering audiogram data, e.g., a standard pure tone air conduction audiogram. From the so-obtained audiogram, the audiologist determines manually, using pre-defined overlays, two values characterizing the audiogram: a value describing the curve shape of the audiogram and a value the magnitude of hearing loss of the user. These two values are entered into a remote control of the hearing-aid device by setting dip switches. In the remote control, the dip switch settings are used to generate baseline settings for the hearing device circuitry.
It is desirable to provide for an alternative way of fitting a hearing device.